Spaghetti Kiss
by Yurilover89
Summary: Buttercup and Bubbles have a little spaghetti dinner and accidentally kissed when the sipped the same string. Then things start to get hot between them. Rated M for Yuri, Nudity and Lemon.


Spaghetti Kiss

Walking to the Utonium House were two teenage sisters that were of the same hight and age, only one was older than the other.

The older one had long burnet hair, green eyes, soft smooth skin, small C-cup breasts, plump red lips, and a curvy hourglass figure. She wore a green short sleeve top with a red number seven on it, green jeans, and green shoes. Her name was Buttercup, the middle sister of the Powerpuff Girls.

The younger one had long blond hair in pigtails, blue eyes, skin as smooth as Buttercup's, same breast size as Buttercup's and same hourglass figure. She wore a blue sleevless top with a heart on it, blue jeans with flowers on it, and blue sandels. She was Bubbles, the youngest of the three sisters.

Buttercup and Bubbles headed back home from their Friday fun at about 7:40 P.M. The Professor was on a business trip while Blossom was out in Africa helping the sick, so they were going to be home alone for the whole month just the two of them.

Buttercup unlocked the door and went inside with Bubbles following her, then she plopped on the couch with a moaning sigh and said to her younger sister "That was fun, don't you think, baby sis?"

As Buttercup unlaced her shoes, Bubbles clasped her hands together and stretched her arms up, making her breasts nearly stretch her shirt apart and responded "Yeah, thanks for bringing me along, Buttercup. I needed to get out of the house. I couldn't stand having to sit around without Blossom or the Professor around!"

Buttercup took her left shoe and sock off and then got busy unlacing the other one as she pointed out "Uh, you do realize that they've only been gone since yesterday."

"It seems like a year to me!" Bubbles cried out as her ass plopped on the couch next to her older sister.

Buttercup looked up annoyed and nodded her head from side to side. "Oh brother...!"

Buttercup got rid of the last foot wear as Bubbles did the same to her sandels saying "I'm not a brother, I'm a sister!"

"Your hilarious, Bubbles...!" Said an unamused Buttercup.

Bubbles giggled as she rubbed her right foot on Buttercup's left foot saying "You know it was a little funny!"

Buttercup couldn't help but feel tickled on the foot Bubbles was rubbing. "Yeah? Well let me show you what I think is funny...! This!" Buttercup then grabbed her younger sister by the waist and started tickling her exposed belly, making her laugh.

Bubbles shrieked, feeling her tummy being tortured harmlessly. "NOOO...! BUTTERCUP, STOP!"

Buttercup smirked as she said "Not until you tell me your crush!"

"You...! Ha, ha, ha, ha...! You are... Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha...! So... Evil!" Bubbles continued to laugh until she said "Alright, alright! I'll confess!" Buttercup slowly stopped as Bubbles catches her breath from the laughter. When she could breath normally, she said "It's Boomer."

"Ha! I knew it!" Buttercup said pointing at Bubbles with a smirk that said 'Busted!'

Then things were quiet until Bubbles leaned to Buttercup's ear and whispered "Your turn to confess...!" Which caused Buttercup to widen her eyes in fear, and it was too late for her to react and run when Bubbles wrapped her arms around Buttercup and began getting her revenge. Buttercup laughed louder than her younger sister did as her bare tummy was being tickled. "I'll never talk! Aaaahhh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Your gonna have to if you want me to stop!" Said Bubbles evily.

After a moment of tortured laughing, Buttercup gave in and said "It's Brick! Brick Jojo, okay? Will you stop now, please?"

"Yes!" Bubbles let go of Buttercup without hesitation as Buttercup fell on her back, let out a grunting sigh and panted. Bubbles climbed to Buttercup and looked down at her upside down with a smile. "I always knew you were in love with Brick, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys when we turned eight!"

Buttercup made a modest smile with a blush. "Okay, it's the truth. I... I've always felt sorry for Brick and his brothers because they were created with a selfish father that only created them to do his dirty deeds."

Bubbles made a sad expression and said "Yeah. I've felt bad for them too, and it was even worse that they wouldn't admit that they were jealous of us for having a far more better dad than them. I'm so glad that we told them of our origins and how we made Townsville hate us for causing destruction on our first day of school."

Buttercup then got up on her butt and said "And to make it seem even more messed up was that the boys are actually our half brothers, considering that Mojo mistakenly helped the Professor create us before he became super smart and that sometime later he created the boys by himself."

"Yeah. They looked so guilty and ashamed when we told them everything."

"Yeah, and we could tell that they were angry with Mojo and Him. Brick was the angriest, I thought."

"What made you like Brick so much?" Bubbles asked in a soft tone.

Buttercup closed her eyes with a slight blush as she answered "He hugged me and said how sorry he was for all the bad things he's done. He was even in tears, and it made me cry with him. And then..."

Bubbles looked at Buttercup with eagerness on her face and asked "Then what happened?"

"I gave him a kiss as my way of saying I forgive him."

Bubbles gasped in excitement and shrieked like a fangirl and said "Oh my god! That is soooo cute! On the lips?"

"The cheek, romance lover!" Buttercup said with a mad look. "But I gave him a punch and kicked him in the balls before I did that, of course."

Bubbles' smile disappeared and was replaced with a surprised look "Oh...! Yeah."

"But... He's still cute." Buttercup said with a smile. "I especialy love his man ponytail. And that smile... And those eyes made of rubies..." Buttercup realized that she was drifting off to her girly dream world so she snapped back to reality. "Uh... Sorry! I got all caught up in dream land for a moment there."

Bubbles just giggled and said "There's nothing wrong about a girl dreaming of the boy she likes. So don't be sorry."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and said "Whatever." She figured that she wanted to change the subject, so she said "Are you hungry?"

Bubbles nodded her head and said "Uh-huh!"

"Cause I'm starving! Spaghetti?"

"Yes, please!"

"Okay, wait here while Chef Buttercup goes to the kitchen and starts boiling the water!" She then gave Bubbles a sweet kiss on the cheek which made her smile. "And be patient!" Bubbles crossed her arms and placed one leg over her other pouting as if mad. After waiting for almost two in-a-half hours, Bubbles was reading a magazine until Buttercup called her. "Dinner, baby sis!"

Bubbles groaned and tossed the magazine saying "Finally...!" When she walked into the kitchen, the sweet smell of cocked spaghetti filled her nostrils which made her smile. "Mm... They smell so good...!" Bubbles walked up to the pot of which Buttercup was stirring the spaghetti in and leaned in to take a good look. "They look good too."

Buttercup then picked a spoon full of spaghetti and picked on piece out, feeding it too Bubbles. "Does it taste good too?" She asked with a smirk as Bubbles sipped the piece of spaghetti into her mouth.

Bubbles nodded her head yes. Then she hugged Buttercup lovingly. "Thank you for making dinner, Buttercup." She said before kissing her older sister's cheek.

Buttercup smiled and said "Okay, enough mushy stuff, go get a plate so we can share."

Bubbles let go and giggled. "Okay!" She went to the cupboard and took out a plate for Buttercup to put the spaghetti in. Buttercup poured the spaghetti on the plate before they sat down to eat.

Buttercup sipped some spaghetti, unaware that Bubbles was sipping on the same line of spaghetti. When the sipped it fully into their mouths, their lips met, and their eyes widened in surprise. They both pulled away quickly with a kiss sound and covered their own mouths. "Oh shit! Bubbles, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to do that!"

"I'm sorry too! I didn't mean to kiss your lips!" Bubbles said quickly.

"Let's just pretend that never happened. And don't tell our big sis Blossom, either. Because if she saw this, she would have a stroke."

"Y... Yeah." They turned from each other with their heads bowed with their sad faces as if they were ashamed. 'Her lips felt so soft. I wonder if Brick had a chance to kiss them yet.'

Buttercup placed her finger tips on her lips and thought 'Bubbles... Your lips are so soft. Almost as soft as Brick's.'

After they finished dinner, they left the kitchen and went back to the living room, and they stood quiet for almost half an hour, feeling uncomfortable about talking. Then Buttercup broke the silence saying "We shouldn't be like this, even if it's because of a little accidental kiss."

Bubbles sighed and said "I know, but what will everybody else think? What would Brick or Boomer say?"

Buttercup placed a hand under Bubbles' chin and made her look at her with a smile. "We can keep it a secret."

Bubbles was confused of why Buttercup said keep their kiss a secret. "Wait, are... Are you saying that you... Liked it...?" She asked timidly.

"Yes, Bubbles." Buttercup answered without hesitation in her voice. "Your lips were really soft and cold on mine. How did mine feel to you?"

Bubbles blushed completley red as she took a moment to think. "It... Uh... Well, it felt... Sweet, soft, and warm." Bubbles made a small smile. "I liked it too."

Buttercup then leaned her head close to Bubbles and pressed their foreheads together. "Want to feel them again?" She asked softly.

"Yes!" Bubbles said eagerly. She calmed down with a giggle and said "I mean, yes, I would." Buttercup couldn't help but make a humming giggle at Bubbles.

"You are so cute, baby sis." Said Buttercup kindly.

"And you're so beautiful, big sis." Said Bubbles as she wrapped her arms around Buttercup's neck and kissed her lips firmly. Buttercup kissed back and wrapped her arms around Bubbles' waist as she layed on her back allowing Bubbles to be on top. As their tongues battled, Bubbles and Buttercup had their still clothed C-cups against one another.

Buttercup pulled away and said with a smirk "No bra, huh? I can feel your erectic nippls past your shirt."

Bubbles smiled with a blush. "I can feel you wearing no bra either...!"

Bubbles then reached under Buttercup's top and slowly slipped her hands underneath, lifting it up until she reached the tomboy's breasts and made her moan from the touch. Bubbles messaged the breasts she was gripping, tormenting her older sister with pleasure, feeling Bubbles' stub for hands flick her nipples to make them erectic and hard.

Bubbles then pulled Buttercup's shirt up as Buttercup raised her arms up in the air to help her remove it completley and toss it to the floor. Bubbles lowered her face to Buttercup's breasts and places one of the harden nipples in her mouth and started to lick and kiss it, sending shock waves of pleasure through Buttercup's body.

Buttercup moaned loudly, feeling Bubbles kiss and lick both of her nipples. "Oh my god...! Oh yeah...! Keep licking me...! Oh shit...! Your doing so awesome...!"

Bubbles switched breasts and kissed the other nipple kept on pleasuring Buttercup's breasts for about three minutes and then left them and started kissing Buttercup's lips. As they kissed, Butterup reached her hands underneath Bubbles' top. Bubbles let out a gasp when she felt Buttercup's stubby hands flick her erectic nipples. Then Bubbles helped pull her shirt all the way off and tossed it to the floor next to Buttercup's top. Buttercup then lowered her head to Bubbles' breasts, sucking her nipples which made Bubbles gasp and make moans that were a bit louder than her burnet sister's.

"Omigod, omigod, omigod! Yes! Yes, lick me, Buttercup! I love you so much!" Bubbles shouted.

After three minutes of breast pleasuring, Buttercup left Bubbles' breasts and crawled back to her baby sister's lips, making their breasts squish against each other while they moan in their mouths. They broke the kiss and held each other closer as they robbed their breasts together.

"Oh god...! Your so hot and sexy topless...!" Buttercup moaned.

"Same to you...!" Bubbles whispered.

Then Buttercup started to unzip Bubbles' pants and pushed it down and off her legs. Then she took Bubbles' blue panties off, leaving her completley naked. Then Bubbles unzipped Buttercup's pants and pulled them off, tossing them next to her pants and panties, then she took Buttercup's green panties off, leaving her completely in the nude too.

Buttercup then got up on her feet and pulled Bubbles up by the hand and then they wrapped their arms around each other, pressing and rubbing their fully naked bodies against each other as they made out, their big breasts pressing against each other in the embrace. Buttercup pushed Bubbles gently up against the wall as they kissed, then Buttercup moved her body from side to side, making her nipples flick Bubbles's, their breasts squishing against each other.

"Your so hot and sexy." Bubbles whispered.

"So are you." Buttercup whispered back.

Bubbles wrapped her legs around Buttercup's hips and Buttercup spread her legs so that her Bubbles had their clitoris touching, which caused both of them to gasp loudly as their clitoris' become erected from flicking one another. They both moaned as they rubbed up against each other.

They slowed down as Buttercup leaned her face next to her little sister's eat and whispered "Let's take a shower."

"Okay...!" Bubbles replied as they went to the bathroom. Bubbles removed her elastic bands to let her hair down.

Buttercup eyed Bubbles with her hair free from the bands. She smiled and said "Wow Bubbles, you look real beautiful with your hair down."

Bubbles smiled and said in modesty "Oh, thank you, Buttercup."

"But I'd rather see you in pigtails." Buttercup added in honesty.

Bubbles hugged Buttercup, pressing her C-cups on Buttercup's C-cups and said "Don't worry. Once we're done soaking and drying, I'll put my hair back the way it was."

Buttercup and Bubbles kissed before they walked into the show and turned the water on. After washing their hairs, Buttercup took a bar of soap and leathered her hands before rubbing the sud all over her younger sister's body, causing Bubbles to moan with every touch. Bubbles repeated her older sister's actions and rubbed her soap scum covered hands all over Buttercup's body, making her moan.

After they rinsed the soap off, Bubbles felt Buttercup's breasts press up against her back, causing her to moan. Buttercup moved her hands around the blond's soft smooth torso, breasts and legs, giving Bubbles pleasure from her touches.

Bubbles suddenly grabbed Buttercup's wrist saying "Wait!" Buttercup looked at Bubbles in confusion. "Let's dry off first."

They stepped out of the shower, dried each other off good and then Bubbles slipped a finger on Buttercup's vulva, making her yelp and moan in a loud voice. Buttercup leaned her butt on the counter as Bubbles lowered down to her thighs, kissing up and down her inner thighs, making Buttercup arch her back. Buttercup's moans became louder when Bubbles's lips and tongue started brushing against her vulva. Each kiss and lick drove Buttercup nuts with pleasure, which made Bubbles glad.

Three minutes later, Bubbles went up to Buttercup's face and kissed her. Buttercup sat Bubbles on the toilet lid and spread her legs so that she can kiss and lick her thighs, making Bubbles clutch one of her own breasts and moan. She spread her legs more, giving Buttercup full access to her vulva. Buttercup placed her lips on her clitoris and pumped her stub hand in and out of Bubbles, making Bubbles violently shake her head from side to side. Buttercup flicked her tongue on Bubbles' clitoris and pumped her hand even faster, giving her as much pleasure her baby sister gave her.

Later, Buttercup left the vulva and wrapped her arms around Bubbles and she did the same as they made out. Buttercup held Bubbles' head closer to her as to deepen the kiss. After two minutes, they broke the kiss and panted for air.

Short of breath, Buttercup said in a huffing voice "I love you so much."

"I love you just as much." Bubbles said in an equally out of breath voice. "I want to feel your vigina with my own."

"That was a bit too much information, but yeah, I want to feel your womanhood with mine too. Let's do it in your room."

Bubbles put her hair back in ponytails before they went to Bubbles' bedroom.

They both sat on their bottoms, wrapped their legs around each other's hips and moved their crotches closer together until their vuvlas touched one another, making both cry in pleasure.

"This is the hights peak of my love for you, Buttercup!" Bubbles said, clutching the bed sheet, feeling her womanhood rub up and down against Buttercup's.

"Oh fuck yes! Oh, Bubbles! I love you so much!" Buttercup cried as she bucked her hips with Bubbles'.

After a minute, they started to hump each other faster, making each other moan so loud with pleasure and love.

"Bubbles! I'm gonna cum!"

"I'm cumming too, Buttercup!"

With one thrust they threw their heads back and screamed as they climaxed on each other's vaginas. Buttercup collapsed in the bed with her head laying on the pillow and Bubbles fell on her big sister, squishing her breasts on Buttercup's as they panted.

"Buttercup..."

"Bubbles..."

The two sisters made out with their bodies pressed together for ten minutes before they fell asleep. The next morning the sun light started to creep up to the girls' bed. When it reached Buttercup and Bubbles' faces, they awoke. They looked at one another and smiled with love.

"Hey."Buttercup whispered.

"Hi." Bubbles whispered back.

They both got up and headed down stairs to the living room still in the nude and sat on the couch. "You don't mind walking around the house in the nude, do you?" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles giggled and answered "I'll be fully nude in the house if you want to be too."

They kissed again before Buttercup said "How about breakfast?"

"Sure, but only after you rub your vagina against mine for a thirty more minutes..." Bubbles said lustfully.

Bubbles soon was on top of Buttercup, pressing and rubbing her C-cups on Buttercup's and her vagina on her older sister's, both of them moaning in extrem pleasure for exactly thirty minutes before climaxing again.

Then they heard a knock on the door, which surprised them. "Yo, Buttercup! Are ya up?" They heard that it was Butch at the door.

Buttercup face palmed herself, realizing why he was here. "Aw man! I forgot, Butch has football practice and I have soccer practice!"

Bubbles got up off of Buttercup and said softly so that Butch wouldn't hear "Well then you better hurry and get dressed before Butch suspects something!"

Buttercup nodded and hurried into her cloths. She then kissed Bubbles' lips. "I love you, baby sister." She whispered

"I love you too, big sister." Bubbles whispered back.

_End_


End file.
